Rain, Quiddich, and Ginny
by Skywood
Summary: one shot Harry arrives back at the Burrow to discover that he and Ginny are alone. Sparks fly! PreHBP


A/N- It's my first fic so be nice and review!

Disclaimer: Sadly, all these characters are Jo Rowling's. I just enjoy messing around with them.

Harry was having a wonderful feeling of joy as he looked around, relived to be back at the Burrow. The beginning of the summer had been particularly hard for Harry because of the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry was enjoying his visit to the Burrow already and he had just walked through the front door. "Aye, Harry great to see you again" said George tapping him on the back, "even better to know that Fred got you here in one piece." Fred gave George an annoyed look then turned to Harry. "Ron's off to get Hermione," he laughed' "so I won't expect them back until dinner" George interrupted, "those lovebirds. It's almost sad they haven't come around to telling us about there relationship" Fred continued, "Mum and DAD are off on official Order business," Harry frowned. The Order was still at Sirius's house, actually his since the discovery of Sirius's will. "I'd expect Bill and Charlie 'round five and….oh bloody hell it's already 10:30." Fred gave Harry a wave then apparated. George explained, "We've gotta go to the shop, Lee can't handle the mid-day rush by himself. Gin's upstairs if you need her and not whatever way you may be thinking Har'…." George smirked then quickly apparated. Harry blushed the twins never missed an opportunity to tease him, or anyone else.

Harry all of a sudden felt the loneliness of being at the Burrow alone. He thought to himself, _I should go and say hi to Ginny. I haven't spoken to her in a while. _As Harry climbed the stairs to Ginny's room he remembered how Ginny used to have the biggest crush on him until about three years ago. As Harry approached Ginny's door, he noticed it was partly ajar so he just pushed it open. Ginny jumped.

"Oh, sorry" said Harry as he turned to leave. "Wait, Harry, its okay come in. It's good to see you again." Harry looked at Ginny then it clicked. She had really changed since the end of the school year. Her t-shirt clung to her body revealing her curves and her fire-red hair glistened. Harry began to stare and thought to himself _Getta hold of yourself, she may be nice, sweet, smart and now really hot….God, I'm doing it again she's my best friends sister I have to stop checking her out. _"Harry!" called Ginny, "I just asked you how you were doing" Harry blushed, "Oh, er…, I'm okay" Ginny was confused, _Was he just checking me out? May be that's just wishful thinking… wow, Harry's gotten tall…and those eyes, I always get lost in his eyes…God damn it, I'm over him, I have to stop this. _Ginny and Harry both stared at each other, trying to think of something to talk about. Then Ginny got an idea, "Fancy a game of Quiddich, Harry?" Harry smiled a bit then spoke, "but it's raining" Ginny replied "So?"

They both grabbed their brooms and hurried to the Weasley's backyard. Ginny held up an old quaffle and threw it at Harry with great force. "Ow!" Harry screeched, "You got a pretty good arm Gin, ever thought about trying out for chaser?" Ginny laughed, "Once, but I thought the twins would be a pain to be around all the time."

Harry smiled, and then they both kicked off the ground and soared high into the air. Cold droplets of rain began to soak their clothes but they continued to pass around the quaffle. Harry was acting very distracted, so as he made a hard turn his hand slipped off his broom and he nearly fell to the ground._ If only I could stop thinking about Ginny I won't kill myself._ Harry almost laughed at his thoughts, but Ginny looked a bit shaken up, "Are you okay!" she called out. As she flew closer, her eyes drifted to Harry's toned abdomen. _He really has been working out 1ately, _she thought. "I'm getting cold, do you want to go inside?" Ginny asked swiftly. Harry gave a quick nod and they flew to the ground.

As Ginny walked towards the door she tripped on a fleeting gnome and landed right in the middle of a pile of mud. Stifling his laughter, Harry offers Ginny his hand to help her get up. Ginny was annoyed with his amusement so she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the mud as well. Harry and Ginny both laughed and threw mud at each other for about half an hour. "We'd better get inside to shower, everyone'll be home soon" Ginny said, stopping Harry from throwing a fistful of mud at her. Harry agreed and they both headed up to Ginny's room.

"Well," Ginny said when they reached her bedroom, "if you want I'll get some of Ron's clothes out for you." Harry smiled, "That'll be great thanks Gin." Harry turned to the hallway and went to go take his shower. Ginny then grabbed some of Ron's clothes and tossed them on the bed, she then went to shower herself. While the warm water fell over her body she couldn't help but think about the feelings she got when she was around Harry. She thought, _Who am I kidding, I didn't give up on Harry. I might even LOVE him. _At the same time Harry was asking himself why the entire summer he couldn't stop thinking about Ginny. When he is with her all his troubles melt away.

A few moments later Harry walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He knocked on Ginny's door, but with his knocks the door opened. He noticed a stack of men's clothing on the bed. Harry assumed they were for him, and began getting dressed. He pulled on a pair of boxers, then some blue jeans, but there was no shirt. Harry looked around the room quickly, not wanting to be in the room for too long. Just as he began searching under the bed Ginny walked in. Harry jumped off the floor then he saw Ginny. She was wearing only a t-shirt that barely grazed her thighs. Ginny was beet red, and Harry blushed as well but he didn't turn away. Ginny tried to search for something to cover herself, but she wasn't complaining. She stared, surveying Harry and her eyes stopped on his bare chest more than once. Ginny noticed her white miniskirt on the bed behind Harry. "C-Can you pass me my skirt?" she asked gesturing towards it. Harry handed it to her. Ginny pulled it on quickly but her eyes remaining on Harry. She walked over to him, being so close was making Ginny's heart beat faster, Harry blushed a bit but didn't step back. Ginny put her hand on his cheek and slowly drew his lips down to hers. Harry pulled back and stared at Ginny with loving eyes then leaned in again for a more passionate kiss…

**Then End**

**A/N: I hope you liked it, r/r**


End file.
